One Ring To Replace Another
by Miss-Mickey-Mouse
Summary: One night alone brings Jesse and Emma closer to eachother then imagine. Find out how.


_This is just a oneshot. But if people really like it and really want a sequel then I might consider writing a sequel._

**One Ring To Replace Another**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

Jesse stood infront of Brennan, Shalimar and Adam. "Okay, Adam... I'll pay you 50 bucks if you just stay in your lab for tonight making no noise... Please!" He said and Adam laughed.

"Sure Jesse no problem." Adam said grabbing the 50 dollars and the burger Jesse had picked up for him. "Better be no Onions." He joked around locking himself into his lab.

"Alright Brennan. I'll give you 200 dollars to just take Shalimar and go out." He said protruding more money from his wallet.

"Sure boss." Brennan said grabbing the cash and Shalimar's arm.

"One thing Jess..." Shalimar said leaving. "Before your hot date try changing clothes you have pasta sauce on your shirt." He nodded waving a goodbye as the two exited sanctuary.

Jesse quickly ran to his room and changed into something nicer... Way nicer, after all this was a very special night. Running back into the kitchen he grabbed the sauce pot off of the heated element he set it down on the counter as he grabbed the fettuchini pasta pot and the strainer. Quickly straining the food he mixed in the sauce that he had hand made. He kept mixing the sauce as quickly as he could.

He grabbed the salad he had taken forever to make and kept mixing it to get it fresher. He knew that this would be a night to remember and Emma couldn't remember this special night having bad salad. He finished mixing the salad just in time as his comlink rang. He pushed the button and heard Emma's voice.

"Jesse Im coming home now. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

Jesse set to work quicklier this time. He set the pot on the counter as he scrounged around for a table cloth. Finding a light red velvet one he ran into the dining room and started to set up the tablecloth on the table he had personally dug around in his closet for. He finished setting up the tablecloth and quickly set the cuttlery and glasses up. He grabbed the bottle of champagne he had found in an expensive wine store. He poured a little champagne into each glass and put the bottle onto a table near the door.

Jesse ran back to the kitchen and grabbed two plates. He set them on the kitchen counter and spooned out some pasta. He then put some salad on the plates aswell. He carried the plates out to the dining room and set them down carefully at each place. He looked around at all his work and smiled until he realized something. He had 2 minutes to find a scented candle.

He ran around until he spotted Shalimar's aroma therapy candles. Grabbing a small pink one he read the label and saw it was Lavender. He set it on the table and smiled. Lavender was Emma's favourite scent. He quickly lit the candle and smiled to himself. Everything was there. He patted his pocket for the special gift and realized he forgot it in his other shirt and she would be home...

"Jesse I'm home." Emma called into sanctuary.

Jesse freaked he ran into his room and ran for his shirt he quickly found the gift. Shoving it in his pocket he ran to the dining room and turned off the lights. The candle was so bright you could see the dinner set out.

"Jesse where are you?" Emma yelled.

"In the dining room. Take off your coat and come here."

Soon Emma was in the dining room. "Whats all this about?" She asked looking around at the beautiful dinner.

"Can't a guy pay off all his friends to have a date with the woman he loves?" Jesse asked joking.

Emma smiled walking into the room she walked straight to the chair and Jesse stood up and turned to Emma. He gently pulled the chair out for her to sit down and he pushed the chair back in. He went back to his seat and Emma took a small bite of her pasta, never losing his gaze.

"Jesse you shouldn't have." Emma said taking a sip of champagne.

"No... thats where your wrong. Ofcourse I should have. Emma I love you." Jesse said as he ate a bit of salad.

"I love you too Jesse." Emma replied smiling.

Jesse and Emma ate their dinner in a very comfortable and sweet silence just enjoying the looks they were giving eachother. Soon they both had finished their dinner. Emma gave a sweet smile.

"That was amazing Jesse. So delicious... I still can't believe you went through all that trouble for me."

"If you think that was amazing..." He started to say but cut himself off and blew out the candle.

"Jesse where are you?" Emma asked trying to look for him.

Jesse moved her chair a bit and put a timer on the lights so they would go up in 30 seconds. He bent down infront of her chair and produced the gold velvet box from his pocket.

Within the right amount of time the lights turned on and Emma found herself staring at Jesse propped on one knee a gold velvet box in his hand she moved her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Jesse." She said almost silently as he opened the box. Sitting in the velvet box was a gold engagement ring with a few tiny diamonds on it.

"Emma I have loved you ever since I met you and I have never truly showed it until today. " He paused taking in a breath.

Emma gave a shocked gasp. "Oh my god." She muttered too happy for words.

"I've always loved you... and I kneel here infront of you feeling more emotions then I have ever felt in my entire life." He grabbed her hand and looked sweetly. "I ask you... If you Emma DeLauro will do me the pleasure of becoming my wife. Emma will you make me the luckiest man on the earth and marry me."

Emma started crying as she nodded. "Yes Jesse ofcourse... I will!" She said so ecstatic as he pulled the ring out of the box and tried to put it on her ring finger but noticed the comlink was there.

"Mind if I move this?" He asked.

"No no... Thats just a stupid comlink ofcourse you can move it." Emma said ecstatic.

Jesse nodded and removed the comlink as he placed the engagement ring on her finger.

Emma gave a scream of happiness and helped Jesse up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground in one big bear hug. Setting her back down the ground she spoke to him.

"I love you so much Mr. Kilmartin!"

"I love you more then anything Mrs. Kilmartin!"

With those last words there lips connected and there was nothing left in the world that could possibly tear them apart.

_If you want a sequel just tell me with reviews._


End file.
